indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Indiana Jones: The Complete Adventures
}} 'Indiana Jones: The Complete Adventures' is the Blu-ray edition of all four theatrical [[Indiana Jones (franchise)|''Indiana Jones]] films which was released on September 18, 2012, distributed by Lucasfilm Ltd. and Paramount Home Media Distribution. While Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull was released on Blu-ray format in 2008, the Complete Adventures collection marks the first time that Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade have been released on home video in high definition. The set was also made available as a digital download. The Japanese release on September 14 offered a 35mm movie still incentive while stocks last.Amazon.co.jp Amazon exclusive steelbook editions were available in both France and Germany in September. The French release on September 19 was advertised to include "Let's Talk About Indy", the "LA Times 30th Anniversary Raiders Q & A", deleted scenes from the "Making of Crystal Skull" and fan favorite scenes.Amazon.fr Also in France, Fnac.com promoted a release that included the Amazon content in addition to a Senitype 35mm frame from Raiders of the Lost Ark.Fnac.com The German Amazon release on September 27 was promoted to include an Indiana Jones Zippo lighter.Amazon.de A Limited Edition Collector's Set in the shape of Indiana Jones' journal with additional features was released in the UK alongside the regular edition on October 8.Amazon.co.uk Australians were able to acquire the Collector's Set through JB Hi-Fi as a "Deluxe Edition" on October 10, a month after the basic set was released there.Indiana Jones - The Complete Adventures (Blu-ray) (Deluxe Edition) Publisher's summary From the award-winning duo of Steven Spielberg and George Lucas, experience every heart-pounding thrill like never before with ''Indiana Jones™'': The Complete Adventures'' on Blu-ray! For the first time ever, all four unforgettable films are offered together on Blu-ray, featuring brilliant high definition picture quality and 5.1 audio presentation. This five-disc collection boasts fully color corrected digital master versions of The Temple of Doom and The Last Crusade, and the highly anticipated frame-by-frame full restoration of The Raiders of the Lost Ark. Dive into the adventures and spectacular action of the Academy Award®-winning Indiana Jones series with hours of special features including new content created exclusively for this release. Only one name defines the ultimate hero only one format delivers the ultimate experience!'' Press release SAN FRANCISCO, Calif. (February 29, 2012) – The man with the hat is back – and looking better than ever! The world’s favorite globe-trotting archaeologist is, at long last, embarking on his greatest adventure – when The Complete Indiana Jones Blu-ray Collection comes to Blu-ray Disc from Lucasfilm Ltd. and Paramount Home Media Distribution. The Complete Indiana Jones Blu-ray Collection will be excavated in the fall of 2012 and will include all four of Indy’s thrilling adventures, using the highest possible high definition picture and audio presentation – along with a "best of" collection of documentaries, interviews, featurettes and a few new surprises. Special features *Digitally restored Raiders of the Lost Ark *Trailers for all movies *Brand new two-part documentary: On Set With Raiders of the Lost Ark: From Jungle to Desert and From Adventure to Legend *Documentaries include never-before-seen behind-the-scenes footage *''The Making of Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981 documentary) *''The Making of Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''The Making of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''The Making of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''The Making of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' *Behind the scenes footage: **''The Stunts of Indiana Jones'' **''The Sound of Indiana Jones'' **''The Music of Indiana Jones'' **''The Light and Magic of Indiana Jones'' **''Raiders: The Melting Face!'' **''Indiana Jones and the Creepy Crawlies'' (with optional pop-ups) **''Travel with Indiana Jones: Locations'' (with optional pop-ups) **''Indy's Women: The American Film Institute Tribute'' **''Indy's Friends and Enemies'' **''Iconic Props'' (Crystal Skull) (HD) **''The Effects of Indy'' (Crystal Skull) (HD) **''Adventures in Post Production'' (Crystal Skull) (HD) Limited Edition Collector's Set *Reproduction Grail Diary prop (144 pages) *Film cel *Grail rubbing *Menu from Pankot Palace *Four rare film stills *Club Obi-Wan matchbook *Travel tickets *Two photos International release dates *Australia: 9/12/12 *Netherlands: 9/12/12 *Spain: 9/12/12 *Japan: 9/14/12 *France: 9/19/12 *Italy: 9/19/12 *Brazil: 9/20/12 *Mexico: 9/21/12 *Denmark: 9/25/12 *Finland: 9/26/12 *Norway: 9/26/12 *Sweden: 9/26/12 *Germany: 9/27/12 *United Kingdom: 10/8/12IndianaJones.com Gallery Blu-ray_discs.png Indy_Blu-ray_1330550231.jpeg|Press release logo 91KB81ofcWL._AA1500_.jpeg Notes and references External links *Cover art reveal via @IndianaJones *[http://www.theforce.net/topstory/story/Indy_BluRay_Collection_Announced_144006.asp Indy Blu-Ray Collection Announced!] at TheForce.net Category:Blu-ray